Mikado In Wonderland
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: There are many interesting things can happen in a city. Mikado moves to a new city and finds himself in a whole new world. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: Going to a New World

**Here is my first Durarara! fanfic. I tried to keep my story close to the story Alice in Wonderland and at the same time I used Haruhi in Wonderland from Ouran High School Host Club and Ceil in Wonderland as a models as well. I checked for grammar mistakes and I think I have fixed them all.**

* * *

Most stories that are going to be about a mystery or a horror ghost story, start out on a cold gloomy rainy day. Most stories that are going to be about love, friendships, and that sort of stuff, starts out on a beautiful sunny day. But this story may start out like the other stories but it is not like the others. This story starts out in Ikebukuro, a city filled with mystery and interesting people. A group of friends are out joining each other company, restaurants' workers hands out flyers trying to gather customers, urban legends show themselves on the streets in the night, and enemies plot against one another.

There is one person in Ikebukuro, that is a little lost in his ways. Mikado has come to Ikebukuro to attend Rida Academy with his childhood friend. This boy is your average teenage high school boy. Nothing is very exciting about him, or so you think. There are many things that people hide from the rest of the world.

Mikado collects his school things into his messenger bag. He gets into his school uniform. He leaves his apartment and goes to school like another day.

Mikado passes many people on the street. Mikado can hear the strong booming Russian voice from Simon. The sushi restaurant comes into view. A black Russian, Simon handing flyers out.

"Come buy sushi. Sushi is good." Simon tells people as they walk by.

Mikado walks by quickly. He gets to the end of the street, and waits with other people wanting to cross the street. A olive greenish color van stops at the red light. The walk signal turns on. The pedestrians cross the street. Mikado hurries across and continues his way to school.

"I-ZA-YAAA!" Someone shouts a ways off. Mikado stops dead in his tracks. He knows who that is. Shizuo and Izaya are fighting again, and Mikado wants to makes sure that he avoids them at all cost.

For someone who never been to the city before, it is a very strange and busy place. Everyone is hustling and bustling around. For Mikado, it takes time to adjust to city life.

He turns the corner and can see the school building. Suddenly a loud whinny of a horse comes out of nowhere. Mikado turns, just in time, to see the Black Rider zoom by on his pitch-black motorcycle.

At that moment, Mikado noticed he was trembling. It wasn't because he was scared. Mikado thinks...it was because he was moved. He'd seen something amazing. Here, in this city, he'd experienced something he couldn't even have dreamed of. He felt as if an unbelievable reality that he could never reach was unfolding before his eyes. Mikado was trembling at the feeling that a new reality had begun for him.

The young teen takes after the mysterious rider. Somehow he was able to keep up with him. It was almost like the rider wants Mikado know where he is going. Mikado rounds the corner to see the Black Rider take off his helmet. Mikado's eyes get wide at what he sees that the rumors about the Black Rider are true. The Black Rider has no head. He opens a door in an old run down brick building. The Black Rider disappears inside. Mikado's heart races in his chest. Mikado swallows. He slowly walks up to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door into some unknown world.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Rabbit

On the other side of the door, Mikado doesn't find himself in some old abandoned building. He finds himself in someone's home, or more like a grand castle. Mikado is surround by pale stonewalls; there is fire with warming flames. A wood table sits in the middle of the room with matching wooden chairs around it. Underneath the table, is a beautiful red and white pattern carpet. On the table is a silver goblet.

Mikado walks around the room in astonishment. His mouth agape, his eyes big and wide trying to take in everything he is seeing. It is like Mikado has step into another time period, let alone another world.

On one of the stonewall there is a picture. Breathtaking painting of a prepossessing woman. The only thing that captures Mikado's attention is that this woman has no head. She is sitting down with her hands in her lap, like she was supposed be holding something. Mikado studies the painting, looking for something that might clue him on what the woman was supposed be holding. Mikado could find anything.

Mikado suddenly feels that he isn't alone anymore. He turns slowly. There in a doorway stands a woman. She dress herself in a simple green dress with a yellow hem around the neck, waist and at the end of the longs sleeves. The dress falls to the floor hiding her feet. Mikado's heart beats fast at this woman. For the woman with Mikado is the same woman in the painting. She doesn't have a head on her neck. Instead of a head there is black smoke like coming from her neck.

Neither one of them moves. They are both surprise by each other present. The woman because she wasn't expecting someone in her home, and Mikado because there a woman standing there without a head. The woman finally makes a move. She enters the room.

She comes up to the table. She picks up a quill and starts to write something on a piece of paper. Mikado doesn't move. He is scare but at the same time he wasn't. Once she finishes writing, she hands the paper to Mikado.

He takes the paper and reads what she wrote. In elegant handwriting, Mikado reads,

Please find my head and bring it to me.

Mikado looks up to her. She wants him to find her head. "Um...I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what your head looks like." The black smoke starts to become thicker. "I guess I and look." Mikado watches the smoke thin out. Mikado let out his breath.

The woman points to the door, indicating Mikado that he should get on his mission. Mikado nods his head. He is happy that the woman points to the door. For it is the same door that he had enter, Mikado knows that door leads back to Ikebukuro. He pushes the door open.

Mikado can't believe it. He is somewhere else. Luscious rolling green hills, clear clean water flows by. Mikado turns to see where he had come from. A great big grand stone castle stands behind Mikado. Mikado has really step into a new world.

Mikado takes a deep breath. "I said I would find her head and that is what I am going to do." Mikado walks over the stone bridge onto the other side, stepping into a forest.


	3. Chapter 3: A Guiding Caterpillar

Mikado walks through the forest. The trees are not like your everyday trees. These trees bend and twist in different ways. Some trees look like they are trying to lead Mikado somewhere, like they are telling him where to go. Other trees look like they are trying to stop Mikado, make him turn back, like there is danger where he is going. And then the other trees are just weird, bending and twist in weird ways. Mikado finds the trees unsettling but he continues on. Something pulls him to go on.

Mikado approaches a break in the trees. The path breaks into four paths. A wood sign points to all four paths stands alone in the middle. Mikado walks up to the sign and maybe he can find out where he is going. Mikado reads the sign. _This way. That way. The other way. The other other way._

"I won't use that sign. Many people come and change it for the fun of it." A voice inform Mikado.

Mikado turns around quickly at the voice. Mikado's eyes watch the forest, looking for who spoke to him. "Wh-who's there?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"My name is Mikado. Where are you?" Mikado still searches through the trees to find the person he is speaking to.

"I'm behind you." Mikado turns back to the sign.

"You're the sign?"

"No. Up there."

Mikado's eyes move up the sign. Then he spotted the one he is talking to. A little caterpillar sits on the sign. "You're a caterpillar."

"And you are?"

"I already told. I'm Mikado."

"And you are looking for the head."

"Why yes. How did you know that?"

"The path you came from means you met the black rabbit." The caterpillar nods his head to the path.

"Do you know where I can if the head?"

"No. But I say you go back the path you came from. That why you can avoid the madness."

* * *

**The caterpillar is Kadota if you can't figure it out.**


End file.
